


a twist tie proposal

by yehetno



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, GIVE MINKWAN THE FICS THEY DESERVE GDI, I think?, M/M, Some Swearing, acknowledge them, and college drinking, boogyu, i imply some things about wonhoon, i...this never happened., shitty drunk confessions bc we're stereotypes, some bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehetno/pseuds/yehetno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan might be oblivious, and Mingyu might be in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a twist tie proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starries/gifts).



> (okay, so, i wrote one line about minkwan in an [astro fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7601449), and i feel the need to explain it. am i allowed to inspire myself??)
> 
> also, i'm doing this for starryedges, who apparently appreciates minkwan in a way that not enough of us carats do. I really hope you like it.
> 
> forgive typos?

Seungkwan is breathtaking, even when Mingyu isn't three beers and two shots of tequila in.  Where Kim Mingyu is sharp and gangly, Seungkwan is soft and well-rounded.

Seungkwan hates that part of him.  He often complains that his baby fat clings to him no matter how much he exercises and pinches at his jawline and pokes his soft stomach.  Mingyu finds it utterly ridiculous, for Seungkwan to even think that he is anything but perfect.  All that he sees is his physical flaws, and Mingyu doesn't understand how he could possibly give a shit about the packaging when the gift inside is so amazingly beautiful and pure.  How can he tell Seungkwan to shut the fuck up for a second and recognize that he has a gorgeous voice and smile that outshines Lee Seokmin's,  _Lee Seokmin?_    Mingyu also can't say that he loves everything about Seungkwan from head to toe and doesn't want a single thing to change.  He's not allowed to in his current role as Friend #3 in Seungkwan's life.  (He often finds himself staring at Seungkwan's lips; Seungkwan has this little mole above his upper lip, and it makes him 3000 times more attractive if you ask Mingyu.)

There are plenty of things about Seungkwan on which he must hold his tongue.  Mainly because Seungkwan is always hanging out with Hansol.  Not that Mingyu is bitter about that.  So what, the love of his life drapes himself all over his best friend, that's nothing that should bother him.  Only it does.  A lot.  Mingyu doesn't make a habit of comparing himself to Hansol; but every time Seungkwan favors Hansol over him, he goes through the Mingyu sales pitch.  Mingyu is taller, can cook better (not that Hansol's cooking abilities are difficult to outshine), and thinks that Seungkwan is the coolest thing since sliced bread.

The point being, even when Mingyu is not quite sober, he still devotes all of his attention to Seungkwan.  Seungkwan, who, he can't help but notice, has arrived at yet another party with Chwe Hansol.

Mingyu frowns and takes another swig of his beer.

He leans against Wonwoo and whines, "He's with Hansol."

Wonwoo shrugs him off, "If you're so convinced that they're a low-key item, then get over him."

"Shut your mouth," Mingyu slaps Wonwoo's chest.

"Don't hit me."

Mingyu snorts, "Right, only Jihoon gets to do that."

"I dare you to say that to _him_."

Mingyu whines, taking a small sip from his beer, "No, _you're_ the one he's into choking."

Wonwoo gets up abruptly, letting Mingyu fall over.  He leaves without saying anything else to Mingyu.   He clicks his tongue and softly gnaws on his lower lip.  He's impaired enough to make the decision to wedge himself between Seungkwan and Hansol.  Without a doubt, it will be obvious to everyone in the room what Mingyu is doing, but unfortunately, Seungkwan is oblivious to most physical, verbal, and social cues.

Fate must be on his side, he thinks, because he makes it all the way to the kitchen without tripping over himself or spilling his beer all over an innocent bystander.

He throws an arm around Hansol's neck and yanks him away from Seungkwan's reach.  "Hey!" He exclaims, dragging out the 'e' while  squeezing a bit too hard on Hansol's neck.

Hansol scoffs, as he easily twists out of Mingyu's neck lock.  He looks between them and rolls his eyes, "I'm going to find Soonyoung and _pray_ that he's not doing anything with Minghao."

Seungkwan glares at Hansol as he exits the kitchen.  He snatches the beer from Mingyu's hand and downs the rest of it in one go.  His face contorts as he quietly gags, "Mingyu, this is warm."

"Is it?" Mingyu peers in the empty cup with one eye and shrugs. "Guess I didn't notice."

Seungkwan's harsh gaze softens, "Are you still looking for a job?"

"Gotta pay off them loans some time," Mingyu sighs, sitting on the counter and setting his empty cup aside.

"One of my seniors in the singing club says that there's an opening for a short order cook at that 24 hour place by the administration building."  Seungkwan sighs, "I recommended you."

Mingyu looks at him with surprise, "Why?"

"They need a competent cook to fill the graveyard shift," he responds softly, looking at his hands.  "You're an awesome cook, and it would fit into your schedule."

"I was the first person you thought of?"

"Yeah."

Mingyu smiles and elbows him, completely aware of the warmth flooding his chest.  Seungkwan thinks of him when he's not around.

Seungkwan clutches his side in fake-pain with his million dollar smile.  After a deep breath, the playfulness purges from Seungkwan's face, "Should I get plastic surgery?"  He pinches his soft cheek with a frown on his lips.

There he goes again, breaking Mingyu's heart.  Mingyu licks his lips, "Why would you want to do that?  You're perfect just the way you are."

Seungkwan scoffs, "You can't say that!"

"Why not?"

Seungkwan turns to face him, "Because you're fucking gorgeous.  You're tall, and you've got a deep voice; and your jawline could cut diamonds. There's not a soul on the planet that isn't attracted to you."

Mingyu's heart shuts off.  His lungs cease to function.  Seungkwan just said many things that would stay with him forever.  He just can't figure how to express the way he feels about Seungkwan and all the words that he just said.

"Will you marry me?" Mingyu blurts out, in a poor attempt to articulate his feelings.

Seungkwan blinks, but for once, Mingyu can't read his expression.

Mingyu hops off the counter and looks around the kitchen.  He spots a twist tie on the bread bag and takes it.  He turns around and falls to one knee in front of Seungkwan.  "Marry me."

"How drunk are you?"  Seungkwan whispers.

"I know what I'm doing, and I'm saying that I wanna marry you.  You're the bee's knees, the cat's meow, jam on toast.  I like you, and I really want to marry you."

Seungkwan gulps, "You can't say that."

"Why not?" Mingyu whines, "Just marry me, so we can live happily ever after and ride off into the sunset on a pony or some shit like that."

"Because I like you, and you're going to take it back when you're sober!"

Mingyu stands up, still holding the twist tie like the ring that it's supposed to stand for.  "I'm in love with you, and this proposal is for realsies."

Seungkwan sighs placing a hand on his shoulder, "You're really drunk; you just said for realsies way too seriously.  If you even remotely like me when you're sober, that's when you should tell me.  Otherwise, this is a really shitty joke to pull because you know I like you."

Mingyu huffs, "Fine, I'll prove that I'm serious."

"How are you going to--" Seungkwan starts, but Mingyu takes his face in his hands and softly presses his lips against Seungkwan's.

Seungkwan freezes at the pressure of Mingyu's lips.  Mingyu's eyes slide shut as he moves his lips against Seungkwan's.  Seungkwan grips one of his wrists but makes no attempt to pull Mingyu's hand away from his cheek.  He responds by moving his head to make a more seamless fit between their lips.  Mingyu dares to brush his tongue against Seungkwan's lower lip.  Seungkwan tastes like cherry chapstick and beer. 

The vague buzz of alcohol fades away, and all of his brain is devoted to Seungkwan and Seungkwan's lips and the feeling of Seungkwan's other hand balling the fabric of his shirt by his hip.

Seungkwan parts his lips, and with the inch he is given, Mingyu takes a mile.  He presses his tongue in, and now Seungkwan tastes mostly of the beer that he stole from Mingyu.  It doesn't matter because this moment is the most perfect one that Mingyu has ever been a part of.  Unfortunately, Mingyu hasn't managed his breathing very well, so there comes a moment when he has to pull himself away from Seungkwan, tenderly biting his lower lip before completely letting go of Seungkwan's mouth.

Seungkwan seems stuck in a euphoric moment with his eyes still shut. Mingyu watches him pant with a stunned look on his face.  Seungkwan's eyes flutter open, and he still seems to be having a hard time breathing.

"That was a very sober kiss for a drunk person," he whispers, voice quivering.

"I'm better at it when I'm completely sober."

"Fuck," Seungkwan curses.

Mingyu takes his left hand and winds the cheap twist tie around Seungkwan's fourth finger.

Seungkwan licks his lips and presses a hand against his flushed cheek.  "Fuck," he repeats, looking at MIngyu.  He rocks up onto his tiptoes and presses a chaste kiss against Mingyu's mouth.

"Propose to me again when you're sober."

 

//

 

Mingyu wakes up with his arm around something warm and person shaped.  He pries his eyelids open to look at whoever is tucked against him.

Boo Seungkwan.

Mingyu smiles because last night really happened.

Seungkwan stirs, squinting against the sunlight.

"Will you marry me?" Mingyu asks, "I'm completely sober."

Seungkwan groans, pressing his forehead against Mingyu's collarbone. "Don't you think we should date first?"

"We don't need to date. I'm not going to change my mind," Mingyu replies, voice dripping in cuteness. "Marry me, the sooner the better."

Seungkwan whines, "I can't get married now. My face is swollen."

"You're always handsome though."

Seungkwan presses his body against Mingyu's, "Well, if we can't date before we get married, can we kiss a little?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> here we are.  
> (yo, if you want me to write you something, tell me). i banged this out in two hours maybe?


End file.
